


I'd like it if you stayed

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection, Quark is kind of a whore, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: The relationship is new. Boundaries that haven't been set along with rules. Communication is key, but they haven't figured that out yet.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	I'd like it if you stayed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Quodo fan fic! Hopefully, this will work out. Also, Quark is my favorite character (Nog and Rom have all my uwus though) and I think that's going to be super obvious. Sorry in advance?

The relationship was brand new to both of them. Odo has never experienced real romance. Quark has never had a committed relationship, flings and one night stands, since Natima. He's used to the physical aspects of a relationship, not real affection. No one was really ever affectionate, or has been in love with him. They leave him, they abandon him, but they never _stay._ And even when they do, like Rom, there's always this fear that they will. So, subconsciously, maybe he doesn't love Odo the way he should, a fear that he'll put too much out there only to be left again. He tries to show physical affection, nothing crude, just trying to hold his hand, but Odo doesn't respond the way he expects. He would tell Odo he loves him, so much he can't imagine his life without him, yet he's a coward. 

Odo on the other hand hasn't found any thing he _is_ comfortable with. He doesn't mind Quark being affectionate in private, but they're never in private. There's too many things to do in such little time. However, he isn't sure about verbal affection. Maybe something he'd need to get used to, praise and kindness. His hard exterior scares people off, they're never _too_ nice to him. There's some sort of formality. Yet, Quark is different. He's borderline annoying, borderline amusing. Odo can't see his life being as interesting as it is without Quark; always keeping him on his toes. 

They're in Quark's, Odo sitting away from the others at the counter. Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien are several seats away wearing their holosuite attire. Commander Dax sharing a table with Major Kira, laughing over drinks. Rom talking to Leeta in the corner, her adoring smile brightening up their own little space. Morn walks by, taking up his usual space at the bar. Quark is near the other end, talking up a customer as he cleans a glass. His charming smile putting on quite a show. Part of him wants Quark to come over and pay him attention, but he isn't sure what he even wants. 

Quark does eventually make his way over to him, interrupting his overlooking of the padd. He feels his eyes on him, trying to read what's on it. He shields it away, receiving a smirk from Quark. He's too mischievous for his own good.

"What can I get you, Odo?" Quark asks, a hint of humor in his voice. 

Odo huffs, rolling his eyes. "You know I do not require anything to eat or drink."

He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Just trying to be polite!" 

Odo looks him once over, adjusting his position in the chair and laying down his device face down. He doesn't know what to say or where to begin. Fortunately for him, Quark leans across the space between them with a smile. A real one. 

"How's your grumpy self, my dear Odo?" 

If he could blush, he would. Instead, he shifts in his seat and glances around them to see if anyone could overhear. No one is paying them any mind. Their relationship isn't secret, there's nothing to hide, but Odo doesn't find how his business should be everyone's. Shouldn't it just be him and Quark’s?

"Today was slow. No new comers from the Gamma Quadrant. No invaders either," Odo replies uninterested. 

"You almost sound disappointed!" 

Quark walks around, putting himself next to Odo. His hand is placed on his shoulder only to be shrugged off instinctively. If Quark's upset, he tries not to look it. He keeps his smile glimmering, sharp teeth shinning in the light. 

"Bet you wished I had some scheme planned for today," Quark accuses. 

"Do you?" Odo responds, "The night is still young."

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I do. Wouldn't you know oh great detective?"

"I always do end up catching you. Don't forget."

"Oh yes. To hold in me in the brig for a few days. Couldn't you think of better ways to punish me?"

Odo looks away from his... lover, catching the flirtatious tone in the Ferengi's voice. 

Quark's hands outstretch, catching Odo's discomfort. "Kidding! Maybe you should turn me in to Starfleet authorities. Get you out of your hair."

Maybe he'll offer Quark something. A small sign of contentment with him. "It would be no fun without you, as you already know."

There's a glimmer of _something_ in Quark's eyes. Hope? Love? Happiness? He can't quite label it. He's about to smile at him, express some sort of reciprocation, but Quark ruins it. All of a sudden, there's lips against his. Soft and gentle, not passionate. It feels almost like a thank you. 

He doesn't like it. Doesn't like feeling as if everyone's eyes are on him. As if Quark is putting their relationship on display. Odo is pulling away before Quark can try to push it further. He's grabbing his padd and leaving as quickly as Quark ruined his mood. He doesn't shout or run after him, but Quark's eyes are on his back. He's glad Quark doesn't make a scene. 

And maybe this is another reason why Quark feels like everyone is bound to leave him. 

The next day Odo acts as if nothing happened last night. As if he didn't walk away from Quark kissing him. A sign of affection majority of couples express. He should talk to Odo, try to figure things out, but then he'd be putting himself out there. Allowing Odo to see his own insecurities and weaknesses. He knows Odo wouldn't use them against him, it's simply embarrassing. 

He's in Odo's office, complaining about a list of things he makes up just to bother him. Odo's hardly listening to him, humming and nodding every now and then. It doesn't matter; Quark likes Odo around nonetheless. They could sit in silence for the rest of their lives for all he cares, as long as he has Odo. 

"Do you want to spend time together tonight? My bar, shared table, left completely alone? You and me, no interruptions," Quark tries. 

"No interruptions meaning no customers? Or, you taking the night off from the bar?"

"Taking the night off. No customers would mean no profit, Odo!" 

He finally looks up at him, considering his offer with a tilt of the head. No matter how many times Odo claims faces are hard, Quark has always found him to be such a marvel to look at. He's perfect. 

"Fine. Nowhere too crowded."

Quark nods. "Of course. I am aware of your needs and wants, dear."

He loses him again with a sigh, looking back down at his computer. He didn't even mean to flirt this time. 

Quark reserved for a table on the second landing, in the back with just enough lighting for them to see. It was the best he could do for Odo, knowing he likes his personal, secret space. He's a very closed off man. 

"Will this suffice?" Quark asks, nervous as he gestures towards the table. 

Odo investigates his surroundings, finding that yes, this is the best Quark could find in his place of business. He nods and takes a seat, not paying attention to how quickly Quark follows put across from him. Quarks fidgets in front of him, his hands folding and unfolding on the table. Odo knows this is a date, knew it the moment Quark asked him earlier today. He didn't know what to think about it originally. He doesn't need dates, but to see how much thought Quark put into meeting Odo's comfort level means a lot. This is all he really needs. Someone to be considerate. 

"How's Nog liking Starfleet?" Odo asks. 

"He's disgustingly enjoying it from what I've heard. Truly a disgrace, a Ferengi giving up on profit."

Odo offers a knowing look, a small curve to his lips. "You're proud of him, Quark."

He scoffs. "Please-"

"Your secret is safe with me."

It makes Quark smile, giving up on trying to argue. Nog's determination is admirable, he'll give him that. _That's it_. 

There's silence in their space, the restaurant below them booming, per usual. It's tempting to ask Odo about last night because he cares. He really does. He wants Odo to be happy, not uncomfortable. Even if that includes him being left. 

"Why did you leave last night?" Quark breaks the silence. 

Odo frowns, straightening his posture. "Work, Quark. The security on this station is top priority."

"No, that's not it, Odo!" He feels himself deflating, not sure how to continue without starting a fight. Not bickering. A fight. He doesn't want to fight. "I- I upset you, and I don't want to upset you, Odo. Annoy you? Sure. Tease you? Yes. But _upset_ you? No, Odo. Never."

His hands move to his lap, looking at anything but Quark. He's been confronted. Confronted because the menace of a man in front of him cares for him. Possibly loves him. "I don't like being put on display, Quark."

"Display-?"

"You know what I was forced to do before I worked here on this station. Some freak who changed form for other people's amusement. I don't like being in positions where I'm entertainment. I'm not something for you to put on display, Quark. To show to all your customers."

Quark's lost for words. To think that Odo would imagine Quark kissing him for his own gain. Every past moment of Odo shrugging off his touches and snatching his hand out of his grip comes reeling back, hurting more than they did then. 

"Odo, my dear, that was never my intention, you must know that." He reaches out a hand only to take it back. "You're my best friend. My... significant other. You aren't a toy to me."

Odo clears his throat, forcing a faint smile at Quark. He then gets up and pauses, unsure of what to do next. Quark stands as well, not knowing if he should grab him and beg him to stay or to let him go. 

"I must be going," Odo says. All Quark can do is nod. "Thank you."

"For what? All I've done is upset you."

He examines Quark for a moment, letting the sentence simmer between them. "For listening." Odo presses a soft, nearly there kiss on his forehead before departing. 

Ever since Odo renovated his quarters to be soundproof, something he claims wasn't for Quark's own benefit, Quark can no longer hear him. He knows he complained, and yes, Odo's noise level did get a little out of hand for his sensitive ears, but it was soothing to know he was below him, breathing and alive.

His stress levels have been through the roof after Odo disappeared earlier. He couldn't think straight for the rest of the night, forgetting orders and becoming so distracted by his own thoughts he couldn't pay attention to every demanding customer. He decided Quark's could do better without him there for once. 

So, here he is, laying in bed drowning in his own anxieties. Should he go check in on him? Should he open up to him too about all his insecurities and fears to make some sort of trust between them? To offer a weakness to Odo like he was given tonight? He finally decides to screw it all, stomping out of his quarters in only his pajamas to go bother Odo at an ungodly hour. He does chime, not wanting to override his door only for him to not be here. 

To his own surprise, the doors do open for him. Odo isn't paying him any attention, reading a book on his device. Quark can tell just be his demeanor. He hates how well he knows the frustrating changeling sitting before him. 

"Odo?" Quark calls, keeping his distance from him. 

"Yes Quark?" He doesn't turn to face him, but at least he has his attention. 

"I know I make you uncomfortable when I show you physical affection, and I'm glad you shared why with me, but I would like to share my own why with you, if you don't mind."

He turns this time, padd discarded on the table. "What are you talking-"

"I haven't been properly loved since Natima. And even when we were reunited, given a second chance, she left. All of my loved ones and allies end up betraying me, something I should be used to in my line of work, but it begins to settle. No one _really_ wants to be here with me, Odo.I couldn't bring myself to tell you I love you because I'm afraid you'll end up leaving. I showed you the only affection I've known for years, physical, but that's scaring you away anyway. And, I am sorry."

Odo stands up, arms crossed and walks towards him. "I have no plans of leaving you, Quark. Like I said before, it wouldn't be fun without you." 

Quark feels ultimately better, although he knows he'll start to doubt once again in a few days. He laughs, a quiet, embarrassed one. He's been over dramatic, as always.

"I love you too, Quark, for the record."

It makes him shake his head, his laugh turning more into relief. Odo has uncrossed his arms now, his face stern, but his eyes genuinely soft. They're so bad at this. Awful, honestly. But, Quark thinks he adores Odo just a _bit more_ every time they find themselves in these situations, the awkward silence. 

He brings himself to reach up, cupping Odo's unresponsive face. "Can I kiss you this time?" He feels the twitch of lips underneath his thumb. 

"You may."

Quark leans up to catch his lips, Odo thankfully leaning down to meet him in the middle. With all his other partners, there's been lust and quick responses, but with Odo it's different. It's slow and patient, and the lust is replaced with love. There's no need to get it over with and move too fast. Odo's perfect, the gentle glide of lips against his own that fit ever so perfectly with his own. 

"I hate you," Quark jokes against his lips. 

Odo smiles, he can feel it upon his lips. "I hate you too, Quark."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this was good! I find them extremely difficult to keep in character. Also, shoutout to the Quodo discord server that unknowingly motivated me into getting back into writing. It's been awhile. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, or kudos as always! :)


End file.
